dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Chinese Garden
|date release = August 3, 2017 |previous = The Spring Festival |next = The Racing |tz = Day |jumps = 0|falls = 4|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 0}} * This is the 4th hardest level in the game, beating The Spring Festival, but before The Faded Original, The Legend of Assassin, and The Racing. Soundtrack The BPM is 148 for the entire song, with a 3/4 time signature Difficulties *When starting the level, the camera angle makes it hard to keep track of the line. *After the bridge part, the sudden appearance of blocks may cause an easy loss. *The camera doesn't follow the movement of the line, but rather sways and moves smoothly while following the path that the line will take. *When continuing at the first checkpoint, the game will tend to lag on iOS devices. *The path after the red fencing near the first checkpoint is quite narrow. *After the lake, the line will have to fall while the camera is still quite high up. *There are 2 secret gems in this level that can only be obtained by following the rhythm of the music. *The narrow passage on the lake (from 55%-74%) gives the main difficulty of the level because it requires utmost precision in tapping. Even missing a millisecond will result in a loss. Note for gems Strategies *Following the rhythm of the music is the best strategy, since you can collect all the gems in one go. *To obtain the second gem, you have to hit the switch right next to the dragon statue in order for the gem to be released. *A useful tip for the lake, because of the angle you see the line, you may think the line is further than it actually is, so it's better to tap late than early. *To get the 8th gem, when falling, you have to tap 4 times according to the rhythm, for the gears to bring the gem up. Failing to tap correctly will cause the gears to retract instead. *Right after the part with the gears, as soon as you touch the ground, do not tap until the next note is played. (Tap when you hear a "B" note). Gameplay Trivia *At the beginning of the level, the line enters a gate that says,"一個園", literally translating to "a garden". *The couplets on the pavilion reads "賞心樂事亭台外 姹紫嫣紅牡丹開", translating to "enjoy the fun outside the pavilion, and the red peonies bloom".It is based on a real pavilion called 牡丹亭 “The pavilion of peony” in China. *The statue at around 45% resemble a Chinese Sundial. *The cube in the level icon moves diagonally. *This was the first level to be released with a camera that doesn't follow the line, but instead moves on it's own. *After jumping out of the lake, the soundtrack is similar to the start of the song, but transposed two semitones up. *The narrow passage on the lake at 55%-74% which rises from the water is similar to The Autumn (80%-100%) and The Plains (at 70%-80%). However, The Chinese Garden is considered to be harder due to the thin path and the camera's movement constantly zooming in and out. *The Chinese Brush accompanies the level. *The Chinese Garden is the first level to be inspired by a country. *In the level icon, the cherry blossom trees have the same tree design as those from The Plains. *If closely viewed, one can see that the lanterns in the town part sway. *This is the second level in 3/4 time signature. **First being The Mountains *It is possible to beat the level 100%, no revives, and only collect 2 gems. **The two you have to collect are the 3rd, in the fences, and the 10th, at the end. **The others have ways around them, the 1st you can miss by tapping to the beat of the bass drum after the decoration. For the 2nd, just don't hit the mechanism that activates the statue. The 4th can be missed by not tapping to re-enter the red gates, (the sides are not solid). The 5th, 6th, and 7th, can all be missed by not spam tapping at their respective locations. The 8th can be missed by not tapping while falling, and the 9th can be missed by tapping after you pass it on the wall. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is to the left on a rock. Before going under the red/blue gazebo. *The 20% marker is on the wall before entering the garden. *The 30% marker is before the rock part. *The 40% marker is shown right when the town starts. *The 50% marker is in small text toward the end of the town part. *The 60% marker is toward the start of the lake part. *The 70% marker is toward the end of the lake part. *The 80% marker is shown when your line turns red. *The 90% marker is shown before the last jump on a tower. *The 100% marker is not shown. But the last garden gate before the pyramid should represent the 100% marker. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Extremely Hard levels Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Redesigned levels